<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well Trained by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637460">Well Trained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cock Ring, Cock Warming, Collar, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Facial, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Size Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Suit Kink, Vibrators, butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon’s</p><p>Malec is the pairing and I was thinking about Alec wearing a vibrator and a cock ring on a Downworld Council meeting and Magnus kept slowly turning the volume higher and is driving Alec crazy and then they moved to the bedroom (bonus points for some bondage)<br/>+<br/>magnus/alec : intense humiliation, daddy kink, size kink, slutty alec</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well Trained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was doing his best to pay attention to what Raphael was saying about the vampires, honestly, he was. However, as he dug his fingers harder into the arms of his chair under the table and curled his toes inside of his dress shoes he knew he wouldn’t be retaining a word of what the vampire said.</p><p>Alec’s eyes darted down the table and caught his boyfriend’s. Magnus was lounging in his chair, looking directly at Alec before a smirk slowly appeared on his lips and Alec had to stiffen in order not to jerk and moan as the thick plug Magnus had worked into his ass prior to this meeting jerked to life at its highest level. It was just shy of his prostate but it was enough to have Alec’s erection twitch in his dress pants, the cock ring feeling beyond restricting and pushed back his orgasm but did nothing for the pre-cum that was staining Alec’s boxers.</p><p>Alec smiled at Luke’s concerned if not slightly knowing look as Alec dug his fingers into the chair arm so tightly that the wood chipped under the pressure. Half of Alec wanted to slump in relief when the vibrator filling his ass was shut off, the other half of him wanted to whine and beg Magnus to turn it back on so he could come. Alec used all his training not to startle or make a noise when the plug was switched back on and he went stiff again.</p><p>Alec was fully relieved when the meeting ended and he felt the familiar sensation of Magnus’ magic washing over him as Magnus came up to his side, an arm draping around the Shadowhunter’s waist. The couple bid goodbye to the other Downworlder’s before Magnus opened a portal and led Alec through it into their bedroom back in Magnus’ loft.</p><p>“I didn’t let them see what a mess you’ve made of your pants Alexander, seeing you so desperate is something only I am allowed to see,” Magnus said as he cupped the bulge in the crotch of Alec’s pants and Alec flushed as he realized that Magnus was right, it wasn’t just his boxers that were damp with his pre-cum.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Alec bit his bottom lip as he thrust his hips forward, unable to stop himself from getting some friction on his aching cock as the plug buzzed to life again inside of him. Moving had shifted its position and now it was sitting directly on his prostate and Alec openly moaned as his knees buckled.</p><p>“I wonder how many times you would have come in that meeting if Daddy didn’t put that cock ring on for you.” Magnus hummed as he rubbed at Alec’s bulge as he played with the remote still in his pocket.</p><p>“So many times Daddy,” Alec admitted, shivering as Magnus sucked a mark on his neck, in the middle of his deflect rune. Magnus cupped Alec’s throat and Alec let out a soft noise as a familiar collar appeared around his neck.</p><p>“There’s Daddy’s boy,” Magnus smiled at the sight of Alec once again wearing his collar.</p><p>“Daddy,” Alec flushed a pretty pink as tension bled out of his body as he fell into a more relaxed headspace as he put his trust into Magnus’ hands.</p><p>“Daddy wants to play with that little toy he put inside of your sweet hole before the meeting, will you let Daddy do that?” Magnus carded Alec’s hair, gently easing the taller man down onto his knees by Magnus’ feet.</p><p>“Whatever Daddy wants,” Alec murmured as he pressed his cheek to Magnus’ thigh, letting out a content thigh as Magnus pet his hair.</p><p>“That’s my slutty boy,” Magnus smiled as he snapped his fingers and Alec let out a wanton moan as blue ropes appeared on Alec’s body in a diamond pattern harness. Magnus nudged Alec back a bit to take in the way the ropes showcased Alec’s well-trained torso through his white dress shirt and how they cupped the bulge in Alec’s dress pants.</p><p>Alec bit his lower lip as he rocked his hips as he looked up at Magnus whose cat eyes were on display fully as he stared down at the bound and kneeling man. Alec tossed his head back with a loud moan as the plug was switched on and this time Alec didn’t have to hide his reactions.</p><p>Magnus unzipped his pants to fist his cock as he watched the divine sight of Alec writhing and whimpering at his feet, body trembling in the tight hold of the ropes.</p><p>“Daddy, please! I need to come!” Alec begged and Magnus smiled at how quickly he could bring the head of the New York Institution down to this desperate, begging mess with only a bit of bondage and a toy in his ass.</p><p>“If you can come even with that cock ring on, then Daddy will allow it. If not, then I’ll be forced to cage your cock for the night.” Magnus said sternly and smiled at the whimper that followed as Alec nodded with unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>Alec clenched around the harshly vibrating toy keeping him full in the way he loved. Alec rocked his hips up against the air knowing that all the friction he would get on his dripping cock was the wet fabric of his pants. Alec looked up under wet eyelashes and moaned at the sight of Magnus watching him with dark, almost glowing cat eyes and hand curled around his erection.</p><p>Alec felt happy knowing that Magnus was affected like that just from seeing Alec like this. Alec bared his collared throat as he thrust his hips up harshly with a whine as he squeezed around the buzzing plug, needing just a bit more.</p><p>Alec choked on his breath and cried out hoarsely as he came with such force that he collapsed onto his side, blinking spots out of his vision.</p><p>“D-Daddy,” Alec whined, unsure what had pushed him over the edge and allowed him to come even with a cock ring around his cock. Alec closed his eyes, as he felt warm cum land on his face with a familiar moan from above him. Alec licked his lips clean, making a happy noise at the familiar taste of Magnus’ cum on his tongue.</p><p>“You’ve made such a mess of yourself baby, coming in your pants like that. I barely rubbed my foot over your cock and you were coming.” Magnus explained as he stroked Alec’s hair again and Alec hummed in understanding.</p><p>Alec felt his cheeks burn as he was now aware of the way the crotch of his pants and boxers were dripping with his release and already sticking to his skin. Magnus didn’t sound upset so Alec relaxed and leaned into the ringed fingers in his hair.</p><p>“Daddy was very impressed baby boy, you earned that orgasm.” Magnus praised as he sat down, tugging Alec’s still bound body in between his legs and smiled as Alec curled up the best he could against him.</p><p>“Daddy… Can I keep you warm? Please?” Alec asked hopefully and blushed happily when Magnus shuffled him down so his cheek was pressed to the Warlock’s thigh.</p><p>“Go on baby boy, Daddy loves it when you keep my cock warm.” Magnus smiled and sighed in pleasure when Alec’s wet mouth settled around his cock before stilling. Magnus resumed his petting of Alec’s hair and smiled smugly. The head of the New York Institution was his in a way no one else ever would have him and Magnus planned on keeping Alec that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Twitter &amp; Curious Cat</p><p>Twitter.com/sinqueen69<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>